Dealing with the Worst DC
by Major144
Summary: A sequel of Dealing with the Worst. Deadpool and Bob have killed Marvel's Top Ten Worst Villains, now they must travel to the DC Universe to kill it's Top Ten Worst Villains! They face many crazy challenges ahead!
1. Chapter 1 Another Epic Quest

Dealing with the Worst DC

Chapter 1 Another Epic Quest

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC this is just a story for fun

Deadpool and Bob sat on a couch watching Jackass, while eating nachos.

"Man I totally make more money then these guys! I did crazier stuff then this yesterday with just a jar of pickles, a block of c4, two sticks of butter and a septic truck." Said Deadpool.

"I can totally see you making a crazy TV show Mr. Wilson." Said Bob.

Inside of Deadpool's head two of the voices he normally heard were discussing ideas for the show.

"We need to come up with a plot and get a sponsor." Said Wilson the more logical of the two.

"Screw plot! What people love is explosions and violence! Besides I'm pretty sure we can easily get High Moon Studios to sponsor us." Said Wade.

"You got me there. Alright what about a name for the show. It has to be something clever yet easy to remember." Said Wilson.

"Oh I know will call it Pain Factor!" Declared Wade.

"Wasn't that the name of the show that the Deadpool from 'Spiderman Shattered Dimensions' had?" Asked Wilson.

"No way! This was totally my idea!" Said Wade.

"No it's not." Said Wilson.

"Up yours were going with Pain Factor." Said Wade.

Deadpool was fixing to tell Bob his idea, when all if a sudden the entire room started to violently shake.

"Oh man not this again!" Cried Bob.

"Just relax Bob it probably be over in a few seconds. The Watcher dude will show up before us and send us on another quest." Said Deadpool.

"For all you readers out there, you should totally read "Dealing with the Worst", so you don't get totally lost." Said Wade.

"There's already a thing in the summery explaining that this is a sequel." Said Wilson.

"I know that smart ass! I'm just doing another fun fourth wall breaker." Said Wade.

"Fine lets continue with the story." Said Wilson.

In the living room the Watcher did appear only he appeared in a small silver space ship that expanded knocking over the couch Deadpool and Bob were on knocking them on their backs.

"Well that was new. And people complain about my piloting skills." Said Deadpool as he and Bob staggered to their feet.

A door on the side of the ship opened up and out walked The Watcher in his Deadpool merchandise.

"Greetings Deadpool and Bob I've come to give you another epic quest!" Boomed The Watcher.

"Are we going kill a bunch lame bad guys because they deserve it and their existence threats the popularity of a major franchise?" Asked Deadpool.

"Yes! But this time around your going to a whole different universe! Your going to the DC UNIVERSE!" Boomed The Watcher.

Deadpool jaw slightly drop. Bob just looked confused.

"What's the DC Universe?" He asked.

Deadpool put a hand on Bob's shoulder.

"Bob the DC Universe is much like our own with many similarities and differences. They even have a guy, who is so a parody me called Deathstroke, whose real name is Slade Wilson." Said Deadpool.

"Whoa!" Gasped Bob.

"I thought we were the ones that were a parody of Deathstroke." Said Wilson.

"No were not! We came first!" Said Wade.

"No I'm pretty sure he came out in comics way before us." Said Wilson.

"Your are such a smart ass!" Complained Wade.

"Anyhow Deadpool, you must travel to the DC Universe and kill it's Top Ten Worst Villains." Said The Watcher as he conjured up a laptop and pulled up the WatchMojo video displaying the villains.

10\. The Ten Eyed Man

9\. Sports Master

8\. Rainbow Raider

7\. Prankster

6\. Clock King

5\. The Fiddler

4\. Kite-Man

3\. Polka-Dot Man

2\. Crazy Quilt

Egg Fu

"Sheesh! And I thought the villains we killed in the last story were lame." Said Deadpool.

"I've programmed this ship to take you to the DC Universe. Good luck." Said the Watcher as he teleported away.

"Come on Bob time to go on another epic killing spree quest." Said Deadpool as he and Bob got into the ship and buckled up.

The ship became active and vanished in a flash of light.

In the DC Universe a few miles away from Earth Lobo the bounty hunter was racing by Earth drinking his fourth beer and listening to music on his bike, when the Control System let out a warning.

"Warning temporal anomaly occurring up ahead." Warned the Control System.

"Shut up you stupid machine!" Lobo drunkenly bellowed as he turned the music up.

Lobo would soon regret not listening to the Control System. A few seconds later the ship carrying Deadpool and Bob appeared heading directly towards Lobo!

"WHAT THE FU-!" Shouted Lobo before, he was knocked clean off the seat of his bike and became a big mess on the ship's window.

The bikes auto pilot kicked in and followed the ship. Inside the ship Deadpool and Bob starred at the mess that was Lobo.

"For the record neither one of us was driving, so this isn't our fault this time." Said Deadpool.

Bob just starred at the mess in horror. A few minutes later the ship landed on the outskirts of Jump City. Deadpool and Bob got out of the ship and starred at the remains of Lobo, which had slid off the window and now was just a big tangled mess. The ship teleported away and the bike landed a few yards from the ship.

"Look at that awesome ride! Lets steal it!" Said Deadpool as he head towards the bike with glee.

"I think that might be this guy's ride." Said Bob as he poked the remains of Lobo with a stick.

"Not anymore. His not going to be using it." Said Deadpool as he jumped up and sat down on the bike.

As soon as Deadpool's butt was on the seat the bike's security system kicked in. A nine inch metal spike shot out vertically from the seat and stabbed Deadpool in the rear!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Deadpool in shock in pain.

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Bob.

"THIS IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!" Cried Wilson.

"BAD TOUCH!" Cried Wade.

After a few seconds of screaming Deadpool's healing factor kicked in and healed him. The mercenary glared at the bike's Control System.

"Alright you computer piece of junk. No one and I mean nobody messes with my ass except the ladies!" Declared Deadpool as he pulled out one of his swords and stabbed it into the machine managing to cut the Control System out. The spike went back into the bike.

Deadpool pulled it out and chunked the control system at the remains of Lobo.

"Come on Bob hop on." Said Deadpool.

"Um no thanks. I'll walk." Said Bob.

"Fine I guess will have to install a sidecar on this thing. Were also going to find a certain someone to team up with." Said Deadpool as got off the bike and started pushing towards the city.

"Who are we teaming up with?" Asked Bob.

"For an adventure like this were going to team up with Deathstroke!" Declared Deadpool.

Back where they left the remains of Lobo were slowly pulling themselves back together.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Air Deadpool

Dealing with the Worst DC

Chapter 2 Air Deadpool

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC this is just a story for fun.

The remains of Lobo finally pulled themselves together. The bounty hunter moaned as he looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" Demanded Lobo as he stood up.

"A space ship came out of a wormhole and hit you." Said the Control System.

Lobo looked down at the Control System.

"Where's the bike?" Demanded Lobo as he picked up the Control System.

"The ones who crashed into you took it. One of them hopped onto the bike and the security system activated, however the thief appeared to have a healing factor and he survived. He then yanked me out and took the bike." Said the Control System.

"Son of a bitch! I'll track those assholes down and make them pay!" Roared Lobo.

"The bikes homing device is still active, I can use that to track the bike." Said the Control System.

"Maybe your not so useless." Said Lobo as he walked off carrying the Control System.

Miles away Deadpool and Bob had managed to push the bike to a junkyard. Deadpool first repaired the huge hole in his pants from the security system, before he and Bob went searching for a sidecar. After twenty minutes of searching they found one and welded it to the side of the bike. Deadpool hopped onto the bike, while Bob put on a helmet and hopped into the sidecar.

"Yeah let's get moving! I can't wait to try this baby out!" Said Deadpool as he turned the key.

"This is going to end with us crashing." Said Wilson.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Wade.

"Literally every time we try to fly something, we end up crashing it somehow. We riding a flying alien motorcycle, so I think our chances of crashing are pretty high right now." Said Wilson.

"You worry to much." Said Wade.

The bike took off at incredible speed! Deadpool yelled in excitement as Bob let out a panicked scream. The bike soared over the junkyard and raced north towards Jump City.

"Let's see how high this bad boy can go!" Said Deadpool as he pointed the bike upwards.

The bike flew higher and higher, until it reached the clouds. Bob looked around in amazement.

"This is a pretty good view." Said Bob.

"Yeah it's kind of pretty up here." Said Deadpool.

A loud noise from the right caused Deadpool and Bob to look to their right, just in time to see a large jumbo plane heading their way!

"Told you something bad was going to happen!" Said Wilson.

"This sucks!" Shouted Wade.

"Time to dive!" Shouted Deadpool as he quickly pointed the bike down.

The bike just barely missed hitting the underside of the plane as it shot towards the ground. Deadpool was yelling, while Bob screamed. The bike raced towards the ground in a nosedive. Deadpool furiously yanked on the controls trying to pull up.

"Why do flying machines hate me so much?!" Shouted Deadpool as the ground grew steadily closer.

At the last possible minute Deadpool managed to get the bike out of the nosedive and moving forward down the road. Everything seemed ok, until the duo almost hit an eighteen wheeler. Deadpool yanked on the controls and the bike flew into the air towards a large billboard that had a women wearing a bikini eating a cheeseburger! Deadpool tried to steer out of the way, but the controls were locked.

"Abandon space bike!" Shouted Deadpool.

"Oh my god!" Cried Bob as he threw himself from the sidecar.

The former Hydra Agent fell threw the air and landed in the branches of a tree. The air was knocked out of Bob's lungs, but he was ok.

"Man Bob must have one overworked guardian angle." Said Wade.

"Indeed. Quick question why are we still on the vehicle that's fixing to crash?" Said Wilson.

"Um...I don't know." Said Wade.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Groaned Wilson.

The bike raced towards the billboard and Deadpool threw himself off. The bike crashed into the top of the billboard, while Deadpool crashed between the billboard women's large cleavage. Deadpool groaned as he fell off of the sign and landed in front of it.

"Is...this heaven?" Asked Deadpool with a groan as he looked up at the billboard and starred at the giant women.

"No we're still alive." Said Wilson.

"Figures." Grumbled Wade.

Deadpool stood up as Bob came walking up to his side. There was a huge crash followed by a loud explosion a few hundred yards away.

"Well there goes the bike." Said Wade.

"Told you it would crash." Said Wilson.

"Looks like we're hoofing it Bob." Said Deadpool.

"Hey Mr. Wilson where dose this Deathstroke guy live anyway?" Asked Bob.

"That is a really good question. Let me ask." Said Deadpool as he pulled out his cellphone and called the Watcher.

After a quick talk Deadpool got the address.

"Alright Bob onward with our awesome quest!" Said Deadpool.

The two of them walked off towards the city.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Wade Meets Slade

Dealing with the Worst DC

Chapter 3 Wade Meets Slade

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC this is just a story for fun.

Deadpool and Bob finally made it to the city. The citizens gave the two costumed man a weird look and gave them a wide birth. The two Marvel characters made their way downtown taking in all the sites.

"You know for another dimension it doesn't look that different from ours." Pointed out Bob.

"Trust me Bob its different from ours. The people here ware their underwear on the outside instead of the inside." Said Deadpool.

As they continued you on a Chines man wearing a business suit followed them. Every now and the the man would lift his right arm up and whisper something into his sleeve. Deadpool noticed the man.

"Looks like a stalker. Maybe his a really big fan and his part of our fan club here." Said Wade.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is another dimension that doesn't have a Deadpool in it. That guy is probably a spy and his working with the bad guys here. Once we find Slade a bunch of guys are going to show up and try to kill use." Said Wilson.

"Should we kill him?" Asked Wade.

"No. The whole being ambushed by a bunch of killers is going to happen one way or another and besides I think will attract the wrong kind of attention if we kill that guy." Said Wilson.

"Fine." Muttered Wade.

Thirty minutes later Deadpool and Bob arrived at the apartment complex where Deathstorke was said to be. As the two of them went into the building the Chinese man that had been following them snuck into an alleyway and pulled out a communicator.

"Mighty Egg Fu I have followed the ones know as Deadpool and Bob to an apartment building, where I have learned they are trying to recruit Deathstroke to aid them."

"Very good. We shall send the Ten Eyed Man and a squad to kill them, they will be there soon." Said Egg Fu.

The spy put the communicator away and walked off. Deadpool and Bob entered an elevator and headed up to the Presidential suite. The two travelers exited the elevator and walked to a large fancy looking door. A small camera watched the duo approach the door.

"Man this is awesome! We're going to meet Deathstroke! I'm sure will be great buddies with him." Said Wade.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. This is a crossover and like most crossovers people pretty much expect a fight between the crossover characters, especially if both parties are crazed killers." Said Wilson.

Deadpool grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open.

"Oh Slade Wilson A.K.A. Deathstroke, I'm a Wade Wilson, but you can call me Deadpool. I'm here to do an epic bad ass team up with you and kill a crab load of people!" Sang Deadpool.

Deadpool looked into the room and saw Deathstroke in full battle gear holding a assault rifle in one hand pointed at Deadpool's direction. Deathstroke pulled the trigger and a stream of bullets slammed into Deadpool and sent him crashing into the hallway.

"Holy crap!" Screamed Bob in fright as he fell onto his rear.

"Son of a bitch!" Screamed Wade.

"I told you this was going to happen." Said Wilson.

Deathstroke stomped out of the room and looked at the bleeding body of Deadpool, before turning his attention to the quivering Bob.

"Who sent you idiots to assassinate me?" Demanded Deathstroke as he pointed his gun at Bob.

Bob just whimpered in fear as Deathstroke coked his gun. Deadpool came to and leaped at Deathstroke jerking his gun arm up and making him fire bullets above Bob's head.

"Well that was one hell of a hello Deathstroke!" Said Deadpool as he and Deathstroke spun around fighting over the gun.

"How are you alive?" Demanded Deathstroke.

"Oh I have a healing factor kind of like you, but mines way more affective." Said Deadpool as he slammed Deathstroke's gun arm into a wall and made him drop it.

Bob meanwhile quickly crawled into Deathstroke's apartment to escape the fight. Deathstroke pushed Deadpool away from him and delivered a powerful kick to the Deadpool's chest sending him crashing into the apartment. Deadpool got up and backed into the kitchen as Deathstroke advanced towards him.

"You have a really nice place here." Said Deadpool, before he grabbed the refrigerator door and slammed it into Deathstroke's face.

Deathstroke staggered back, but he quickly recovered and kicked the refrigerator door into Deadpool making him stagger back. The Terminator, then grabbed Deadpool, stuck his head into the refrigerator and repeatedly slammed the door on it!

SLAM!

"Ow!"

SLAM!

"Ow!"

SLAM!

"Ow!"

Deadpool had enough and he slammed his elbow into Deathstroke's gut making him let go. The anti-hero then grabbed a rolling pin and proceeded to smack Deathstroke across the face with it several times. Deathstroke staggered into a counter, reached back and grabbed a frying pan. As Deadpool prepared to hit Deathstroke with the rolling pin, Deathstroke swung the frying pan and smashed it into Deadpool's head sending crashing out of the kitchen.

"Time to end this!" Said Deathstroke as he dropped the frying pan and pulled out his katana.

"It's slicing time!" Said Deadpool as he pulled out his swords.

The two of them began to slash their swords at one another as Bob sat in a corner and watched the fight. Deathstroke managed to knock one of Deadpool's swords away and it spun through the air, before it embedded itself in the floor a couple of inches from Bob's crotch. Bob put a protective hand over his crotch and whimpered.

"Man how long is this fight going to take?" Asked Wade.

"Well it shouldn't be that much longer, usually when the crossover characters are at each other's throats, the villains idiotically storm in and attempt to kill everyone, but end up failing and cause the characters to join forces." Said Wilson.

At that moment the front door exploded and in stormed the Ten Eyed Men followed by a dozen men wearing black ski mask carrying assault rifles.

"Prepare to die!" Laughed the Ten Eyed Men as he held his hands in front of him and revealed the eyes on his fingers.

Deadpool and Deathstroke stopped fighting to face the intruders. Deadpool noticed a pineapple that had rolled out of the kitchen was now near his feet. The anti-hero also noticed that Deathstroke was picking a smoke bomb from out of his utility.

"Hey eye guy dig fast!" Called Deadpool as he kicked the pineapple up at the Ten Eyed Man.

The Ten Eyed Man caught the pineapple and he instantly regretted it.

"Oh God my eyes! Aaaaaaaa!" Screamed the villain as he dropped the pineapple and stumbled around screaming in pain.

Deathstroke dropped the smoke bomb and the room was filled with smoke. There was the sound of gunfire, followed by the sound of slicing blades, and screams of death. A severed head fell into Bob's lap making him scream and toss it away. When the smoke cleared all the men with guns were dead and Ten Eyed Man was on his knees with Deadpool and Deathstroke pointing pistols at his face.

"Oh...man...my eyes! Oh...wait I don't hear anymore screaming. Oh...crap my men are dead...and I'm fixing to join...them." Said the Ten Eyed Man.

"Ding! Ding! Your right and now comes the part were everything ends in a bang!" Said Deadpool.

Deadpool and Deathstroke then pulled the triggers of their guns and the Ten Eyed Man's head exploded into pink chunks. Deathstroke looked at Deadpool.

"Since you helped me kill these guys, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Alright! The awesome team up has began!" Cheered Deadpool as he pumped his fist in the air.

To be continued.


End file.
